


Pity Trip

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Donna Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: After Death and the Queen, Donna reflects on her relationships and gets a vacation.





	Pity Trip

“Why’s it always like this?” Donna moaned. “These men use me as the main course or a sacrifice! Am I that undesirable? That unbearable? Don’t answer that!”

His mouth shut with an audible snap. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You’d best not.” She shot him a glare.

"Where next?"

"Are you offering me a bloody _pity trip_?” she said incredulously. 

“‘Course not. I’m trying to be fair; I picked the last few places. It’s your turn.” 

She considered this. “Right, then. Since you’re offering, I could really use a beach day.” 

“I know just the place,” he said with a grin.


End file.
